Crooked
by OhGeeFantasy
Summary: There were a lot of things crooked in Izzy's life—some she tried to cope with while the rest left permanent scars. This is my entry in the Caveat Emptor: Maybe an HEA Contest. Second Place Judges Choice Judge RobsMyYummy CabanaBoy's Choice


**Crooked**

 **Chapter 1**

Life hadn't always been so awful. I remembered my momma in an apron cookin' up Sunday dinners after church, with her hair the color of mine—milk chocolate cake—pulled into a bun. I remembered play dates at the park, summertime vacations to my grandparents' and my birthday parties. I remembered almost every one of them up until my tenth birthday—until Momma died.

My eleventh year was bad—really bad. Momma passed away from the flu and Daddy took to the bottle. It didn't seem to matter what kind of alcohol he drank either, because I noticed all colors of liquid inside the glass. He missed Momma somethin' fierce. The cigarettes were the worst, though. He was killin' me right alongside of himself. Thank God it was summer and I had my tree house out back, where I played to escape the bitterness burnin' my lungs. I always took my best doll, Alice—the one Momma made—and a snack of some sort; well, if Daddy actually had remembered to go to the grocery store. Otherwise, I just ate what I could find. Sometimes it was a piece of stale bread with some butter or the last piece of Bologna. I was okay, though, 'cause I had my neighbor Mrs. Clearwater who would bring me a container of supper some nights, or a few groceries, when she could. I also had my imagination, and I pretended I was a Princess in a castle waitin' on my Prince Charmin' to rescue me from the loneliness.

Daddy was a mess. He usually slept off hangovers most days, forgettin' he had a job to go to at the aircraft plant. Missin' work only lasted so long until they fired him and that was when things got worse—as if they could, but they did. That day was the day I fell out of my castle and broke my leg. Thank God Daddy was only on his second drink of the day, drownin' his sorrows from losin' Momma and, of course, his job. Anyhow, he heard me cryin' and hollerin' and rushed me to the doctor.

Daddy kissed my head and hugged me tight while we waited on the doctor to look at my leg, and that was one of the few times I remembered him tellin' me he loved me.

That was also the day I learned my right leg would never be the same.

The heavy cast the doc put on my leg came up high over my knee, and I couldn't climb to my castle any more that summer. Instead of sittin' in my castle, I took to sittin' on the front porch steps.

The Texas summer was hot, but the front of the house faced east, so at least the sun wasn't blisterin' my skin. It was shady in the afternoon, and it felt nice as long as the wind was blowin'. To my left, I could see the yellow planter box attached to our white house underneath my bedroom. It was empty now, but it reminded me of my momma, and I imagined colorful flowers growin' pretty inside them—like when she was alive.

From where I sat, I watched some kids play kickball in the street while a few girls played hopscotch on the sidewalk, but no one ever waved or came to visit me that summer—well, one person did. My new friend just so happened to be a boy. He was funny, and so was his copper hair. It was wild and he kept pushin' his bangs back with his hand when he spoke. His eyes were the color of Momma's emerald necklace Daddy had bought her on their fifth anniversary. Mesmerizin'.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Izzy, what's yours?"

"Edward Masen Cullen," he announced proudly with a pretty smile on his face. "But everybody calls me Eddie."

"Oh," I said. My words were lost on my tongue because I was hypnotized with how his bangs would fall back into his eyes the moment he took his hand away from his wavy hair.

"I'm new here. I live down there." He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "I'm twelve."

I thought about my momma when he told me he was my new neighbor because if she were alive, we would have brought a batch of cookies to welcome him and his family to our block.

"I'll be eleven. I think next week 'cause school is startin' soon, and Momma always had my birthday parties right before then."

"You having a party? Am I invited?" He teased.

"Nah. No party."

"Why? You don't want one?"

I shook my head. "My momma died," I whispered. "My daddy … I don't think he remembers it's comin' up 'cause he ain't asked me for my birthday list."

Eddie frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"That's not nice."

"I know, but it's okay. With my hurt leg I wouldn't be able to run and play and have fun anyway."

Eddie seemed to be okay with my answer, even though I lied.

I really wanted a party, but mostly I wanted my momma back. That would've been the best gift.

"What happened to your leg?"

"Fell outta my castle. I mean my tree house."

"You a Princess?" He laughed, and the sound was music to my ears. The boy made me smile, and it felt like the first one that had tugged on my cheeks since Momma was here.

I didn't answer because the boys down the street were hollerin' his name and he was wavin' his arm over his head.

"It was nice to meet ya."

"You too."

"See ya tomorrow, Princess," Eddie said with a shy smile and sun-heated cheeks before turnin' on his heels to run down the street.

"See ya." And I couldn't wait for the next day, so I could sit on the porch with Alice and wait on my new friend to visit.

The following weeks, whenever Eddie saw me sittin' on my porch, he came over to visit. He was never here for more than a half hour, but we still had time to learn a lot about each other.

I told Eddie I was happy when Momma was here, and after she went to Heaven, I'd been sad and lonely because my daddy, Charlie, was either drinkin' or sleepin'.

Eddie told me he was the oldest, and his younger sister, Gianna, was six. They used to live up north in the mountains near his favorite uncle, Alec. That was why he didn't talk like me, 'cause he wasn't from around here. His dad, Carlisle, was a nurse and got a new job here at the hospital, and his momma, Esme, stayed at home for now, but she used to be a secretary.

It never seemed like Eddie ever wanted to leave, but either his momma called his name for supper or the boys teased him for sittin' with a girl. And then today, Daddy peered through the screen door at us, and Eddie scrunched his nose and told me he needed to leave. I had a feelin' Eddie was a little scared of Daddy for some reason.

When Eddie wasn't visitin', I passed my time by singin' songs, makin' up stories in my head or readin' my books—until I got hungry. Then I tried to find somethin' to eat, which wasn't always easy.

The day before my eleventh birthday, Eddie brought me a Hostess cupcake since I wasn't havin' a party, he said. He just smiled, handin' me a double package with one cupcake inside. He must have eaten the other one because I saw cake crumbs on his lips and some stuck in between his teeth when he wished me a happy birthday.

I smiled, thankin' him, and ate my treat in four big bites.

Once I was done healin' and back on my feet, it was time to go back to Hyde Elementary. I reunited with my friend Rose, and I was happy about that. She left her fancy house here in town every summer to vacation on some beach with her mom and stepdad, but always made it back just in the nick of time for the new school year. I told her how much I missed her and about Momma dyin' as we held hands on our way to the playground.

I also saw Eddie, but not as much as I would have liked to since he was a grade above me. He always gave me a small, secretive wave when we passed in the hallway on our way to the cafeteria, and sometimes when his friends weren't lookin', he said hi. He was different around Riley and Garrett. He didn't smile and looked cross, as if he wanted to pinch someone or take their lunch money. I also saw him when he walked to and from school, but we didn't walk together 'cause his friends were usually with him.

I hit a growth spurt durin' my fifth grade year, and everything grew except my darn leg. It never caught up with the other one. Since it didn't grow like my other leg, I developed a limp. I tried walkin' on my toes so my crooked leg would be almost as tall as my good one, but it made them ache somethin' fierce. And my good leg was bigger than the other because I used it so much more—the doctors called it Leg Length Discrepancy or somethin' like that. They told Daddy I needed to see a specialist, but with him still not havin' a job, that appointment was never made. Daddy lost his insurance when he lost his job, and the special shoe the doctor told him I needed never came to be, so I wobbled around, doin' the best I could not to look different.

But, I was different, and everyone, especially me, knew it.

Alice, being my best friend and all, still loved me, though, and so did Rose, but I started gettin' stares from kids at school, and then the teasin' started. Thank goodness the summer was just 'round the corner.

"Crooked leg, crooked leg." I heard them chant in sing-song voices. I even heard the song at night in the darkness after I'd tucked myself into bed.

Kids were so mean. I tried to ignore the hurt until I got home to cry it out, but I never made it that far. My brown eyes misted over, and I ended up in the girls' restroom locked in a stall with Rose rubbin' my back until my tears dried.

It didn't take me long to notice, after the first time I heard the awful words directed toward me, that Eddie showed up at school with a black eye. I wondered if those hateful kids were bein' mean to him, too. I couldn't seem to get his attention to ask him if he was okay, and I hadn't sat on the porch much lately for him to pay me a visit.

.

.

.

School let out for the summer, and I found myself at home alone, since Daddy finally found himself a job in the next town over. I was afraid to climb into my castle in case I fell 'cause no one would hear me if I hollered, so Alice and I sat on the porch and read.

It was two full weeks before I saw Eddie and three weeks until he decided to pay me a visit.

"Hi," I said before he had a chance to greet me.

"Hi, Princess."

"Your eye looks better. The black is gone."

"Yeah." He ducked his head, toein' at a pebble on the sidewalk.

"Were the kids being mean to you, too?" I asked. I was curious, and back when it happened, I was worried about him.

He shrugged, and there was silence until he sat next to me.

"Your leg still hurt?"

"Nah."

"But you walk different now."

I nod.

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Riley and Garrett made fun of you, and I told them you were hurt and to shut up."

I tucked my lip under my teeth, willin' the tears not to fall.

"I punched Garrett in the stomach, but before I could take care of Riley, he clocked me in the eye."

My heart pounded under my ribs. I didn't want anyone hurtin' because of me.

"You did that for me?"

He nodded. "You're my friend."

That was the second time I remembered Eddie makin' me smile like a loon.

"Is your daddy home?"

"No, not yet."

He looked toward my front door, squintin' his eyes.

"I can't be seen with you." He paused, turnin' back around. His elbows rested on his knees as one hand pushed the front of his hair from his forehead. Somethin' I loved watchin'. "The guys say we can only talk to the girls our own age at Jetmore Junior High since we'll be going there after the summer."

My smile fell, and I felt like I was gonna be sick.

I didn't realize it yet, but that would be the first of many times Eddie would be the reason behind my fallin' smile and sick stomach.

The summer was long, and I was bored until two younger girls on the block, Katie and Bree, asked if I'd like to jump rope with them, but with my leg the way it was, I couldn't hop over the rope without it catchin' on my right foot. I ended up bein' appointed as one of the rope twirlers until my arms got tired, and I decided it was more fun sittin' on the porch readin' with Alice.

I caught glimpses of the Eddie, Garrett and Riley down the street, but they rarely passed by my house, which I guessed was a good thing since Eddie had been forbidden to be my friend. I did notice a few new faces with the boys. They must have be the girls Eddie was talkin' about.

School was a week away and it was my birthday, but this time Daddy didn't forget.

"Isabella, how about I take you out to McDonald's for your birthday dinner?" Daddy's face was smilin', somethin' I'd not seen for a long time, and he gave me a little hug.

I jumped up and down and screamed, "Yes!" 'cause it was so much better than the Ramen I'd been eatin', but mostly I was excited he remembered my birthday this year.

So that afternoon, I changed into my prettiest dress, the one with the pink and white flowers, and waited for him on the porch. I read with Alice on my lap to pass the time. I heard a few mommas callin' their kids to dinner while I waited patiently on Daddy, but he never showed. The sun started settin' behind the trees, and my tummy started growlin', and then my tears started formin'. I figured Daddy got sidetracked at the bar again instead of comin' straight home after work.

I didn't hear Eddie when he snuck up the sidewalk until he was standin' in front of me, holdin' his hand out with a double package of Hostess cupcakes.

"Happy birthday, Princess."

"Thank you." I gave him a sad smile. I missed him. "Where you been this summer?"

I took the package, openin' up one end and offerin' him a cupcake before I took it out of the wrappin'. He looked over his shoulder and down the block before he smiled and sat next to me.

"Thanks." He took a cake. "I've been around."

He devoured his cupcake in two bites, but I wanted to act like a lady since I was in a dress and everything, so it took me about six bites before I was lickin' the crumbs from my fingers and lips.

"I have another present for ya." He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a pink and red braided string. He took my hand. "Here. It's a friendship bracelet." His cheeks turned a shade brighter than the pink string twisted through the bracelet. "I stole it from my sister. She makes like thousands of them. She won't miss it."

"It's so pretty, Eddie." I couldn't help my smile or the butterflies in my tummy.

"It matches your dress," he said proudly, like he planned it that way. When he was finished securin' it loosely around my wrist, he ducked his head again.

"I love it."

I admired the bracelet, and I saw him slowly tip his head back up watchin' me.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are those girls I've seen down the way with you and the boys?"

"Irina, Victoria and Tanya."

"They pretty?"

Eddie paused for a moment. "Not as pretty as you, Princess." And I felt my cheeks get hotter than the sun's scorchin' rays.

We talked a few more minutes before he said he had to go. I got up and walked him to the curb and thanked him once more. This time I gave him a little hug, and he patted my back with one hand. But then he pushed me away when he heard those boys and ran like the dickens toward his house.

.

.

.

Sixth grade was torture. I felt lonelier than ever. Rose was in Mrs. Cope's classroom, and I was in Mr. Banner's. And the worst part of all was Eddie was in Junior High, so I didn't get to see him, except a few times throughout the year. He waved exactly five times when he passed my house, and he'd visited me once at Christmastime when his momma made me and Daddy a casserole. It reminded me of Momma's Chicken and Rice, and I ate it for four days. The only other time he came to my house was when I was sick with fever; he brushed my hair back with his hand and fixed me some Campbell's chicken noodle soup he snatched from his house. I always wondered how Eddie knew I wasn't feelin' well when my own daddy didn't. Daddy never realized how bad I was feelin' until he came home from work when Eddie was takin' care of me and told Eddie to get on home, that'd I'd be fine.

Eddie gave me a timid smile and said, "Feel better, Princess," before he left my house, and that was when I started dreamin' of him. He checked on me after Daddy left for work and until I felt better. Then I didn't see him for another month when he was walkin' down the street holdin' one of those older girls' hands. That night I cried myself to sleep with Alice tucked into my chest.

I counted down the last few weeks until summer vacation was here. The constant bullyin' and the looks I was endurin' were torture. I couldn't help the way I hobbled from left to right. I spent countless hours practicin' my walk so I'd look normal, but no matter how much I tried it didn't help much. I always ended up with cramps in my leg and my toes hurt somethin' fierce.

I was determined to make this summer the best one ever, though. I was old enough to go to the library by myself and check out books, so that was first on my list. Spendin' lots of time in between bookshelves and gettin' lost in faraway places sounded like my kinda fun. Sittin' on the porch was on my list too because that was when Eddie tended to visit, and makin' a little money for Junior High clothes was important, as well.

I decided to hang homemade flyers on doors in my neighborhood about babysittin'. It was the only suitable job I could think of since I wasn't quite thirteen. Not only did I need money, but, truth be told, it would be nice to have some company. I loved little kids, and there were a few of them on the block, so I figured it couldn't hurt nothin' to try.

I debated whether or not to give one to the Cullens; however, by the time I walked down the street, my mind was made up, and I stuck a flyer in their screen door. Later that day, Eddie's momma came knockin' on my door.

"Izzy, honey, I got your flyer, and it just so happens we need a steady summer sitter for Gianna. Are you interested?"

"Are you serious? I'd love to."

"I'll need you four days a week from nine to six for six weeks. Will that be okay with your daddy?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You can start on Monday, and Izzy? Call me Esme." She stroked my hair back from my face and then patted me on my shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am."

On Monday mornin', I was standin' on the Cullens' porch at eight forty-five sharp. Esme gave me a quick tour since I had never been inside their house. She showed me Gianna's room, the family room, the kitchen, and then pointed to a closed door off the kitchen, tellin' me it was Eddie's and he was in there asleep. I nodded my head, and she handed me a list of emergency phone numbers before leavin' for her new job.

Gianna and I played dolls most of the mornin', and then I fixed grilled cheese sandwiches for both of us. We were almost finished when Eddie stumbled in the kitchen lookin' pretty bad.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie dragged his fingers through his hair, blinkin' his eyes until they adjusted to the light.

"I'm watchin' your sister this summer. Didn't you hear?"

He shook his head as he moved slowly across the kitchen. I offered to make him a sandwich, but he told me "no thanks" and reached for the cereal above the refrigerator.

The rest of the week was the same. Eddie came out of his room around lunchtime, and I always offered to make him food, which he never accepted. I noticed a few things that week. One: he was partial to Fruit Loops, and two: he had a hickey on the left side of his neck.

I wasn't sure what to think of number two, but I knew it made my chest ache.

I was nearly jumpin' outta my skin, though, when Esme paid me with five twenty dollar bills for the first week of work. In my excitement to get a job, I had entirely forgotten to tell her how much I would charge, but she paid me more than I ever would have thought to ask.

My smile was brighter than midnight stars.

A few times over the next week, I caught Eddie starin' at me—usually when I was eatin' my lunch or playin' with Gianna. His smiles made me happy. We chatted about this and that during the day but nothin' real important. I was shocked when he traded some of his nice words for foul ones when he watched movies with us. I tried not to think of where he picked up that language, but I was quite sure it was from his friends. When Garrett and Riley came over, they teased me by limpin' to Eddie's room. Their laughter hurt, but what crumbled my heart the most was when Eddie didn't stop them. He sent a sad look my way, like he might've felt bad, but he said nothin', and the boys just kept on laughin'. I wiped tears that sprung to my eyes with the back of my hand and turned my back. Gianna asked why I was cryin', but I just pointed to my leg. She gave me a sad smile and told me she loved me the way I was 'cause I was unique. She had learned the word in school and used it frequently. She was so smart for such a little girl.

The boys rough-housed almost constantly and blasted horrible music that rattled the walls when they were over. One day, though, the girls came over too and joined them in Eddie's bedroom. It was way too quiet and slow music started playin' and that was when Riley, Garrett, Tanya and Victoria left the house, but Eddie and Irina stayed behind in his room. I couldn't concentrate on the game Gianna and I were playin' when I heard giggles and muffled words behind the closed door. That was when Gianna and I walked back to my house and played in my castle.

There was somethin' else I noticed, and it was hard for me to ignore: when no one was around except Gianna, Eddie always sat next to me on the sofa when we watched movies. Each day he moved closer and closer to me until our arms were touchin'. That little bit of his skin touchin' mine was my favorite part of the summer. And if you asked me to tell you which movies we watched, I couldn't because all I remembered was the soft hair on his arms ticklin' mine.

That was one of the times I was thankful for my job.

I was also thankful when I got paid. Then one day when I was countin' my babysittin' money—hidden in the shoebox under my bed—and discovered I had made four hundred dollars and still had two more weeks of work before school, I was more thankful than I'd ever been. I wanted to be one of the pretty girls Eddie liked to hang out with when I got to Junior High School, so with all that money, Rose and I had a shoppin' date planned as soon as she got back home from the beach.

On my last day of work, Esme brought me home a small birthday cake and even gave me a gift card to the mall. I was over the moon excited and couldn't help but cry with the generosity she showed me. She hugged me real tight, and her arms wrapped around me, feelin' almost like Momma when I closed my eyes. She asked me to stay for supper, and I accepted as long as she would allow me share my cake for dessert.

She'd told me Eddie was supposed to be home, but he never showed up, so we sliced into the cake anyway. However, the next day was my real birthday, so I knew I'd see him then.

It was Saturday when I turned thirteen, and Daddy was actually home. The only reason he remembered my birthday this year was because there was a half-eaten cake on our kitchen counter. He had helped himself to a slice because I saw an empty plate and fork sittin' on his belly while he slept on the sofa. I took my book and Alice to sit on the porch because, like the two years before, I was waitin' on someone special. But unlike the two years before, my Prince Charmin' never showed. I went to bed dreamin' of soft arms and pretty smiles and forgotten cupcakes. Becoming a teen was sure disappointin'. However, the next mornin' when I awoke, there was one Hostess cupcake in a package, sittin' on the porch. I smiled, knowin' Eddie didn't forget about me after all.

I started Junior High with a new wardrobe and even a prepaid cell phone, which Rose said I needed. Esme wanted me again for a few nights of babysittin' every week, and I happily accepted. I never saw Eddie those nights, but I did see him at school sometimes; as luck would have it, we had the same lunch period. A few times he brushed up next to me in the lunch line and played it off like it was an accident.

Junior High was still awful as far as the teasin' went. A few times Eddie took hold of my hand and pulled me to a quiet spot in the school where he told me I was pretty and not to listen to what those jackasses were sayin'. Once he even kissed my cheek before dartin' off to his next class. I stood there stunned, rooted in place, with my hand on my cheek until I heard the late bell ring, and then I was runnin' too. The elated feelin' I felt that day was short-lived when I saw Eddie with his arm draped over Irina's shoulder, walkin' to sixth hour.

"The end of school dance is comin' up," Rose said, nudgin' my shoulder with hers.

"I know."

"Why you so down lately? Is it because of Eddie and Irina?"

I nodded. I couldn't help but be a little confused and sad. Eddie had taken to comin' to my house late at night on the weekends, knockin' on my bedroom window. He even plucked a stem from Mrs. Clearwater's rose bush and laid it in my now faded yellow window box. He smelled like smoke, but it was a different smell than Daddy's cigarettes. I had seen him around school a lot with Irina, holdin' hands and stuff, but then he'd come over and ask me to meet him in my castle. I never said no. I wanted his attention, but even more so, I wanted his affection. I couldn't lie about that 'cause his kisses were sweet, and his words were magical.

" _Izzy, you're my Princess. You know that?" Eddie always started off with that declaration every time we were alone in the tree house._

 _I nodded, even though I only half believed him. I wanted to be his Princess, but why were his arms around Irina at school?_

" _Are you gonna let me kiss you?" We were sittin' Indian-style, our knees touchin'. His hands rested on my legs, and his thumbs lightly rubbed over my pajama pants._

 _I shook my head. "No. You ignore me at school, so tell me why I should kiss you?"_

"' _Cause I think I love you."_

 _Breath was knocked from my lungs. I loved him, too—I knew one hundred percent I did. So many nights I cried myself to sleep, wonderin' if he even thought of me, but I wasn't gonna tell him those three special words that meant the world to me. The last person I said those words to died and left me sad and lonely._

 _Eddie leaned forward anyway and kissed my cheek. His eyes were bloodshot, and he smelled like weed, but the words fallin' from his lips were clear: he loved me._

Rose snapped her fingers. "Izzy. Earth to Izzy."

"I guess we could go, but I'll feel like the third wheel with you and Emmett."

Emmett, the new kid at school, had takin' a likin' to Rose, and she was head over heels for his dimples. I couldn't blame her. He was tall like her, cute, and he was one of the smartest kids in school.

"You know Jake's going too, and he's not takin' anyone. I bet he'd love to be your date."

I shrugged. Jake was nice and all. He was a bit taller than me and played soccer for our school. I knew Eddie wouldn't ask me, so I was resigned to the fact I was bein' hooked up with Jake. He was cute enough, but I only had eyes for Eddie.

I found a navy, knee-length dress from Goodwill 'cause I couldn't afford to spare much of my babysittin' money, but it was pretty. There was a small hole at the hem; however, Rose said no one would notice especially in the dark gymnasium. It needed a little alterin' on the straps, so I figured I could ask Mrs. Clearwater since she asked me every now and again if I needed anything. I couldn't wear heels because of my leg, so luckily I happened to find a pair of used ballet flats with only a few scuffs on the toes. I knew, without a doubt, I could polish them up good as new.

.

.

.

The dance was a disaster. Like I'd imagined, Eddie and Irina were there together. I tried not lookin' at them when they slow danced while his hands rested on her hips, and his wantin' eyes met mine, just like they did when we were in my castle. And I tried even harder to ignore them when Irina laid her head on his shoulder and then tilted her head up for Eddie to kiss her, just like he did me.

Later that night, horrid visions of Eddie and Irina touchin' and kissin' stabbed at my brain, and that was the night I started makin' marks on my skin.

.

.

.

Over the next few years, every time I got anxious, I tended to use anything sharp I could find to relieve the angst I was feelin' inside. The relief I got by markin' up my crooked leg was worth every teardrop that slid down my cheeks and every drop of blood that slid down my thigh. Havin' a dead momma and a drunk daddy meant I didn't have anyone to notice. Otherwise, I imagined my cuttin' would have come to an end long ago.

"Hey, Izzy, what's that on your leg?" Rose asked. We were loungin' by her pool. The wind blew up the wrap over my swimsuit, showin' years of scarred lines—and a few fresh ones— on my right thigh.

"Nothin'." I quickly covered my leg and changed the subject. "Will Emmett and Jake be here soon?"

Jake had been hangin' around more and more through the years. We weren't datin', that was for sure, but we always seemed to be together, taggin' along with Rose and Emmett. I felt like my whole Junior High experience was nothin' but watchin' Em and Rose makin' out. Jake still hadn't found a girlfriend, and I still hadn't found anyone else to take my mind off Eddie, so we became pretty good friends—real good friends—we even kissed a few times. Eddie didn't like it none when he asked if I'd kissed anyone else but him and I told him yes. But then, he didn't do anything about it, either.

It seemed Irina was history, and I still wasn't Eddie's future, even though he made me think it a time or two. I now knew he kept stringin' me along with his pretty words, his birthday cupcakes and new friendship bracelets every year. He made sure to tie them with a tight knot too, so I couldn't slip them off.

"Will you leave this on forever?" Eddie's fingers traced the braided string around my wrist. My back was nestled against his chest. We were sittin' on the castle floor late one night with the light of a candle burnin'.

"I suppose I will. I haven't taken one off yet."

Eddie kissed the skin on my neck; the soft heat of his lips felt like sin, and I melted farther into his embrace.

"'Cause you're my Princess, huh?"

I nodded. I had always been his Princess. Nobody else was beatin' down my castle walls wantin' in.

Eddie's hands glided over my tanned legs and up to the fringe on my shorts, makin' waves of goose flesh in his wake. My knees were drawn up to my chest, and he gently straightened them to gain better access to my zipper. I'd never been with him like this before, and a throbbin' feelin' in my panties had me breathin' heavy. Up until that point, holdin' and kissin' had been enough.

"I want you." Eddie's breath was smoky sweet 'cause we had just shared cupcakes.

I nodded 'cause my emotions were a series of tornadoes twirlin' through my body. If words would have come out they would have been a twisted mess.

"Can I touch you, Princess?"

I turned my head for a kiss and nodded. His right hand slid down my belly, ticklin' my skin, until his fingers skimmed underneath my panties and over the soft hair hidin' my most precious spot. Nobody had ever touched me so sweetly or intimately in all my sixteen years. He was the first. We both moaned when one finger entered my body. He held me tightly with his other arm, whisperin' in my ear while his finger softly slid in and out of me.

When my shorts were fastened and he was helpin' me out of the castle, he told me, "You're my special girl. My secret."

I didn't want to be his secret.

And before bed that night, I cut a little deeper.

That was my secret.

.

.

.

High school was busy and crazy, and I liked that I was preoccupied. Most people were used to my off-kilter walk, and those who weren't just stared. Eddie made sure no one bothered me, and he didn't care if I liked the attention or not. When he found out Jasper Whitlock was going to ask me out, he purposely scared him off, tellin' him he was going to beat his ass. I didn't understand because even though Eddie wasn't datin' anyone and kept meetin' me in the tree house, he wasn't makin' anything official between the two of us. I had a feelin' it was Garrett and Riley keepin' Eddie from publicly bein' with me. I couldn't think of any other reason why he was my Prince in the darkness but never in the light of day. Even at school, Eddie stayed far away from me when his friends were around.

"Did you hear about Garrett and his boys?" Angela, a new friend of mine, asked.

"No." I kept eatin' my lunch, hopin' Eddie's name wouldn't be mentioned.

"They stole some stuff from a convenience store in Beeville." She put a chip in her mouth but continued as she chewed. "Why on earth they'd choose a town that houses three prisons to do somethin' like that is so stupid."

"Who's they?"

"Riley, Garrett and Eddie, of course."

My heart nearly dropped to my toes. "Did they get caught?"

"No, but rumor has it that they were braggin' about stealin' cigarettes and snack food on Saturday night. Dumbasses."

"Stupid boys. "I swallowed thickly, rememberin' Eddie visited me that night and had made us a picnic of Doritos, licorice and Hostess cupcakes. He even had a bottle of my favorite lemonade just for me. It was super sweet then, but now I could vomit knowin' I ate somethin' stolen. That night he kept tryin' to undress me, but I was cold and kept swattin' his hands away. He just laughed and hugged me, givin' me kisses where my skin was exposed. At the time, I thought he was high on weed, but now I knew he was just naughty, and it was definitely from the bad things he'd done earlier in the evenin'.

.

.

.

A week passed before I saw Eddie again. I stewed and huffed around all week, wantin' to call on him, but I didn't. I didn't want any part of his crooked ways, and I wanted to tell him so. As much as I wanted that boy, I knew I couldn't be with someone who had poor morals. Even if, up until now, I was only his late night play thing, I still didn't know if I could compromise my beliefs.

His family was upstandin', hard workin' people, and I knew Eddie didn't need to steal nothin'. If he needed anything at all, his family would provide it—unlike my daddy. I had pretty much been on my own from the day Momma passed, and as hard as it had been, I was proud of myself. On one hand, I didn't blame Daddy for checkin' out and leavin' me to my own devices, but on the other hand, I wished he would have helped and loved me as much as he loved Momma 'cause I was hurtin', too. But Esme and Carlisle were always there for Eddie and Gianna with open, lovin' arms.

"How could you, Eddie?"

His eyes were red and his hands roamed my back until they settled on my rear end. We were about to climb the ladder up to my castle, but I thought better of the idea, so I stopped before my foot touched the first rung.

"How could I what?"

"Steal!" I was hysterical.

"Calm down, Princess. It was no big deal."

"Yes. It is. Why do you always follow those jackass friends of yours?" I cupped my hand over my mouth because I didn't use those words, but I was angry.

Eddie laughed at me, pullin' my hand away from my face. "You're cute when you're pissed. I've never seen this side of you." Before I could blink, he kissed my lips and gently pulled at my bottom lip with his teeth.

"I've been angry plenty," I whispered into his mouth. His tongue made me forget exact instances, but the scars on my leg were proof.

"Why haven't I seen it?" His voice lowered, and his hands squeezed my behind and pulled me into his chest.

I shrugged. He'd never seen me angry, only happy or sad, dependin' on the day. There were lots of things Eddie hadn't seen. He'd never seen me naked because I had become his forbidden Princess tucked away in a dark castle, and one he blindly loved with his hands and kissed with pure desire. I was his dirty, little secret.

He nudged me up the ladder, which I climbed willingly. His eyes looked different—hooded and wantin'—more so than any other time we had been alone in the tree house. He crawled toward me, and my hands cupped his face, bringin' his lips to mine. His mouth was needy, and he trailed wet kisses down the column of my neck as he brushed my long hair away and pulled my sweater off my shoulder. It was still a bit chilly, but we had a blanket spread out on the floor from our picnic from last week.

"You're beautiful." His forehead pressed against mine, and his eyes begged me for somethin'. Up until now, we'd only kissed and used our hands.

Eddie guided me to my back, and the weight of him was heavenly as his pelvis ground between my legs. He was hard, and I craved more in that moment than I ever had. I had only touched him a few times through his jeans while he fingered me. I loved the feel of him, but Eddie never let me unzip his pants and feel him like he was feelin' me. Sometimes, I thought it was because he was gettin' his lovin' from someone else. At least that was what I'd heard from a few girls at school. I knew they had to be right because he was goin' to Bellville every weekend now. I was almost positive I'd seen somethin' on his neck a time or two lately, and even last week when we had our picnic, I smelled a hint of sweet perfume on his jacket.

Eddie made quick work of his jeans and underwear, pullin' them down and off his legs. His shirt was next, peeled off and thrown on the castle floor next to his other clothes. I watched in the milky moonlight, stunned that I was finally seein' him naked.

He dragged his tongue slowly over his bottom lip, and his chest was risin' high with every breath. He was beautiful. I noticed what looked like a slightly red, swollen spot on his chest, right over his heart, and I was sure it was a tattoo, but it was too dark outside for me to tell exactly what the ink represented.

"Izzy?" He was on his knees in between my legs. "I can't seem to get you outta my head." He leaned forward, puttin' his hands on the floor on either side of my head. "No matter how hard I try."

His kiss was deep. My hands roamed his skin, takin' in all I could. I didn't know if this would be a one-time thing, but if it was, I wanted to memorize the hard lines of his muscles and the softness of his skin.

Eddie stopped kissin' me and pressed his forehead to mine. "Will you please take off your clothes?"

I was hesitant at first; it seemed like somethin' or someone was always tryin' to keep us apart. But there and then, in the dark of the night, I decided I wanted that boy. He wanted me, too, and we were in charge of our own destiny in that moment.

Finally.

I'd never forget this little piece of Heaven. Eddie was gentle and slow, like it was his first time, as well. I pretended it was because I didn't want to ruin the moment by askin'. I wanted to be his one and only because he had never been anything but that to me. His hands fumbled with the condom, almost droppin' it twice, but once he managed to slide it over himself, he kissed me for several long minutes until I was pullin' at his body, practically beggin' him to make love to me.

It was quick. The whole thing was quick and it hurt some, but joinin' with the boy I loved was beautiful nonetheless. We were nose to nose. One hand was on his chest while the other gripped at his waist. Our hearts beat crazy as he entered me. I barely heard him over the poundin' in my chest when he whispered he loved me. I couldn't close my eyes even when it pinched at first because the expression on his face was somethin' I'd never seen before.

Wonder.

Relief.

When we were finished, he kissed my forehead oh-so-tender, then he pulled his jacket over our tangled bodies and wrapped the blanket up around our legs. I couldn't help the emotions that boiled within me. A few tears slid down my cheeks when he held me tightly to his chest, tellin' me he didn't want to let me go.

Finally.

My patience paid off.

My right leg was hooked over his hip as he traced his fingertips up and down my spine, almost lullin' me to sleep.

"Mmm. That feels so good."

Eddie's hand moved leisurely down to my waist, carressin' and ticklin' my skin with the pads of his fingers. I wiggled and smiled, kissin' his chest, enjoyin' all the attention he was payin' me. His movements were slow; I imagined he was drinkin' me in just like I had done with him. His fingers kept explorin', trailin' slowly to my thigh. I got caught up in his touch and didn't realize at the time that he had discovered what I had kept hidden for years.

"Princess?" Eddie's fingers stopped. My heart skipped a thousand beats while my leg ached under the pressure of his stilled fingers.

I gasped and pulled away. Sittin' up real quick, I brought my legs to my chest like a scared little kitten hidin' under a chair.

"What the hell is that on your leg?"

"Nothin'. I'm fine."

He sat up next and pulled on his jeans, forgettin' about his underwear. The moonlight hit his chest just right, and I noticed freshly scrolled letterin' spellin' my name. Under Izzy was a Princess crown neatly inked and restin' on the tail of the Y, but I didn't have time to admire the tattoo.

"Let me see," he demanded.

"No."

"Izzy? Don't. You're hurt. I need to see it."

I shook my head. I didn't want him to see the ugly scars. Some were white and faded, others were red and raised, and a few were open and raw.

I scrambled to put on my clothes, but he stopped me. The wind was cool and I was shiverin', but only because I had finally been caught. He cupped my face with his hands and stared into my eyes, beggin' me to let him look.

I shut my eyelids tight, seein' white stars dancin' all about, blockin' out his concerned emerald eyes because I just couldn't take it. He gently took my thigh between his hands and grazed his thumbs over my wounds.

His voice was but a whisper. "What happened?"

I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want him to know the first cut was all his and that he was the reason I had taken to hurtin' myself. The moments, all of them, started rollin' through my mind as if they were on playback.

 _Every time he ignored me, every time his arm was around Irina, every time a red mark showed up on his neck, every time I felt unloved and all alone in the world, and every time someone teased me for bein' me._

I bit my bottom lip so hard I tasted blood, and I forced the cry cripplin' my lungs not to spill over and out of my mouth.

"Princess. Please." His voice was louder this time, frantic even. "You need a doctor."

"No. No. I don't." I brushed his hands off my leg and finished dressin'. As much as I needed to be in this small space with Eddie an hour ago, I needed some air and some distance between us.

For the first time in all these years, I truly felt as if he cared. I saw a single tear escape his eye, but I couldn't own up to what I had done to myself. I didn't have the strength to push that burden onto him, so I ran. I ran back inside my house and locked him out. His poundin' on the door didn't match the poundin' in my heart.

"Talk to me, Princess. Please."

I pushed my back to the front door and slid down, huggin' my legs to my chest.

"Go away."

"Not until you tell me what happened. If Charlie's been hurting you, I swear … I swear I'll kill that bastard."

My eyes widened. I had to tell him somethin'. I didn't need him confrontin' Daddy. Daddy didn't know much about me. I highly doubted he cared anyway, but no sense in involvin' other people, so I unlocked the door and let Eddie inside the house, leadin' him to the sofa.

The look on that boy's face was devastatin'. He held my hand as I spoke, and I was honest to the core.

I told him when I started cuttin' ... and he was the reason why.

I told him how I ached inside every day since Momma had passed.

I told him how I felt unloved by my own flesh and blood, and the only thing that had kept me goin' all these years was the bits and pieces he fed me, keepin' me afloat until the next time he paid me a morsel of attention.

His hands squeezed mine each time I revealed somethin' new, and a few tears even dripped down his face.

After a few moments of quiet, the only sound was our choppy breaths as I told him the rest.

I confessed I loved him.

I loved him like I loved Momma, maybe even more, and I had kept a special space in my heart for only him.

He cradled me in his arms with my head against his chest. Our breathin' slowed and evened out over the next hour. At one point I thought he had fallen asleep, but he brushed my hair back from my face and gently tipped my chin up to place a kiss to my lips. It was sweet; it felt right, but there was somethin' in that kiss that told me he still wasn't mine.

I clung onto the sides of his shirt, my fists not wanting to let go, even when he started to stand. Eddie put his hands over mine and pried my fingers open.

"I love you, Princess," he whispered into my hair and placed one last kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you, too."

He left my house just as the sun was thinkin' about risin'. I fell asleep on the sofa where we had held one another. The scent of his body spray lingered, comforting me.

My confession to Eddie lifted such a heavy burden off my shoulders that I slept like a baby until Rose and her momma came knockin' on my door.

The looks on their faces told me somethin' wasn't right.

"Izzy, may we come in?" Rose's momma asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I moved to let them inside. "What's wrong?"

Rose reached for my hand and pulled me to the sofa and sat next to me. Her momma sat on the other side and touched my knee.

"Honey." Her hand moved up and down, pattin' me.

I nodded and swallowed hard. I didn't know what on earth was going on, but I knew it couldn't be good.

"Your daddy was in a car wreck and …" She covered her mouth and her forehead wrinkled. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but" —her voice lowered— "your daddy was killed."

The room was spinnin', and I heard Rose snifflin' beside me.

"My daddy … is dead?" A sob burst from my lungs. After Momma passed Daddy was unfit to care for me, but I still loved him anyway. The reality that I was parentless now was devastatin', and I didn't know what to do. I sat there wipin' tears while Rose and her momma consoled me.

I looked from my friend to her momma, needin' answers.

What was I gonna do?

Where was I gonna live?

I was scared.

All I remembered was them packin' a few of my things and tellin' me I was stayin' with them until the whole matter got sorted out.

.

.

.

I tried callin' Eddie several times that day to tell him about my daddy, but he never answered. I figured he probably knew by now, though, 'cause it had been all over the news. Daddy was drivin' home from work and as fate would have it, a drunk driver crossed over the center line and killed him instantly. Maybe it was a blessin' since he was with Momma, or at least I hoped so. He was miserable here on Earth, doing nothin' more than workin' and drinkin'. I liked to think he was finally happy. I said a little prayer for both Momma and Daddy that night.

"I called your Aunt Jane," Rose's momma informed me Sunday mornin' at breakfast.

I nodded. Jane was my daddy's sister, but they hadn't gotten along in ages. He stopped talkin' to her when she tried tellin' him to act like an adult and quit mournin'. In her defense, it was two years after Momma had passed when she told him that, but he cut her off anyway.

"She said she would be in town tomorrow."

I nodded again. I knew she was gonna make me go back to California with her; she was the only family I had left, but this was my home. I didn't want to leave, especially since Eddie and I had just made love and all.

Monday mornin' was dreary. It was more than just the clouds blockin' the sun that was makin' my day somber. I hadn't heard from Eddie all weekend; my calls and texts had gone unanswered. I wondered if his momma had told him to give me some space and for him to be respectful of this time. But the happy moment we shared makin' love started fadin', makin' me think it was just a figment of my imagination.

I had just sent another text to Eddie, knowin' he'd be at school but hopin' maybe he would respond to me, when Aunt Jane pulled into the driveway. I greeted her with a hug, and she kissed my cheek, holdin' on to me with dear life. I really had missed her all these years.

Rose's momma and Aunt Jane sat down and discussed the particulars of what was gonna happen to me. I stayed home from school and so did Rose. She had been by my side constantly since she and her momma brought me to their house. As much as I loved being taken care of, I wasn't used to all the attention and needed some space. I looked at my phone and saw that school had let out an hour earlier. I asked Rose for a ride to my house, so I could grab a few things, but honestly, I just wanted to see if Eddie's truck would be sittin' in his driveway when I got there.

A lump the size of Texas was in my throat when we turned on to my block. So much had happened to me in a short amount of time, and my stomach was in knots. I tried actin' nonchalant when we passed by the Cullens' house, but Rose caught me. I hadn't told her about me and Eddie makin' love and our 'I love you's. If I did that, I'd have to share my secret of cuttin', and I wasn't ready to open up a whole new can of worms with another person. Tellin' Eddie was bad enough. I couldn't get the look of pain on his face out of my mind.

"You still haven't heard from Eddie?"

"No, not yet, but I'm sure I will. You know Esme, she probably told him to give me some breathin' room."

I suspected Esme knew how much I adored Eddie, but I highly doubted she knew of his love for me. He was so secretive. So her tellin' him to give me a few days to mourn was very likely.

"Maybe." She shrugged, pullin' up to the curb outside my house. "I asked Angela if he was at school today 'cause I figured you'd want to tell him where you were stayin' and all."

I looked at Rose, askin' with my eyes for her to continue.

"He wasn't there."

Somethin' wasn't right. I could feel it deep down in my bones, and the area on my right thigh was beggin' for some attention.

Pain dealt with pain in my world and I needed somethin' sharp so I could breathe a little easier.

"Rose, I'll call ya when I'm ready for you to pick me up." I faked a smile. I needed a little bit of time to myself, and I wanted to sit in my castle. I figured it'd be one of the last times I would have the chance.

"You don't want me to stay?"

I shook my head. "I just want to be alone."

"All right. Just call me when you're ready."

The house looked different to me. Even though the faded window box still hung haphazardly under my bedroom window and nothin' had changed in the few days since I had last been here, it felt different. Daddy's car wasn't in the driveway, which wasn't out of the ordinary either, but even walkin' up to the front porch felt off. My legs shook as I climbed the steps, and I paused, takin' a deep breath before I unlocked the door.

As I opened the door slowly and stepped inside, a flood of emotions came over me all at once. For a few minutes, I stood stock-still, lookin' toward the kitchen, and that was when vivid memories of my momma and daddy hit me like a ton of bricks. I saw Momma cookin' and laughin', me helpin' her make dinners and bake cookies for holidays. Daddy was strong and healthy and had a smile on his face, which was somethin' I hadn't seen in years, and that beautiful smile triggered somethin' in me, somethin' that brought me to my knees.

I got angry.

I was angry he pushed me to the side and let alcohol take my place when Momma died. I was angry he missed my school functions: music concerts, parent teacher conferences and school pictures.

My birthdays.

Basically my life in general.

I pulled at my hair and screamed at the top of my lungs. My body trembled as I gasped for air. I wanted Eddie's arms around me. I needed his touch—his warmth—to make everything all better.

I forced myself to get up and go to my room. I wondered if I lay in my bed if Eddie would come knockin' on my window. I didn't understand why he hadn't contacted me yet. Surely he knew about my daddy by now. I reached for Alice, sittin' on my nightstand, and hugged her to me. She had been the only thing in my life that was a constant. She was tattered; the brown yarn Momma used for her hair was balled up and matted, and one of her blue button eyes was loose, barely hangin' on by a thread. Her condition was much different from mine.

She was damaged from years of lovin', but I was damaged from years of neglect.

I fell asleep, safe and secure under my covers with Alice clutched in my hand.

Hours went by until my phone rang, wakin' me. I scrambled to see who was callin', and I was disappointed when I saw it was Rose.

My voice was scratchy and barely there from all the cryin'. "Hello?"

"Izzy? You ready?"

"Not really."

"Your aunt wants to talk to you. I overheard her and Momma talkin'. She's leavin' in a few days … and she's takin' you with her."

I pinched my eyes closed. I figured as much, but it didn't make me feel any better about movin'. I couldn't leave Eddie, not now.

"Rose, I need a few more minutes to myself."

"I'm runnin' by Emmett's house. I could pick you up afterward. Say, thirty minutes?"

"Yeah, that'll be good."

I ended the call and knew exactly where I wanted to go. With Daddy's funeral and me packin', I didn't know when I'd have time to visit my castle again, so I left Alice on my bed, not botherin' to fix my covers, and headed out the back door.

In all the years I had been readin' and playin' in my castle, I never realized, until that moment, what a safe haven this little wooden nailed-together-hideout had been to me. I was gonna miss it terribly. If I could take it with me, I would in a heartbeat, but I knew that wasn't possible. I climbed carefully up the ladder until I was safely inside and scooted until my back was flush against one of the walls. A rolled up piece of notebook paper tied with pink string caught my eye. I smiled thinkin' Eddie had been here and might have left it for me. I thumbed the braided string before I slid it down the roll, noticing it was a friendship bracelet twisted around the paper.

My heart thumped, happily, as I unrolled my note. It was such a romantic gesture. I'd never received somethin' like this from anyone. I was sure it was a love letter, and I'd cherish it forever.

When I started reading the letter, I realized it was a lot more than that and he had left it here for me on Saturday.

 **Dear Izzy,**

 **I'm sitting here in your castle with the pen in my hand, staring at this blank piece of paper, and I know I need to say so much to you, but I have NO fucking idea where to start, so I'm just gonna say first... I'm so fucking sorry.**

With each unexpected word and confession came more and more tears, until his writin' became blurry. My eyelids fought to sweep away my agony with hard blinks, but nothin' could take away what I was readin'.

My heart was breakin', squeezin' tightly in my chest like a vise, by the time I finished the letter. What little life I had left in my body withered away to almost nothin' until I was curled into a ball on the hard, bare floor of my castle. I sobbed until there was nothin' left except a wheezy voice cryin' out to God—for help—but I had no idea what He could do. I knew Eddie was long gone and had been for days now. I couldn't run to his house and beg him not to go. The letter was put in my castle for a reason, for me to find later—much later, to give him a head start on his new life. It seemed while my life was endin', his was just beginnin'—somewhere else.

Parts of his letter replayed in my mind—the good parts—as my lungs begged for air.

But the other parts—the ones that solidified my life was all kinds of crooked—squeezed my heart until it felt like it would bleed to death.

And as I reread his partin' words, huddled into myself, tears runnin' like a river, I knew my life as I knew it was done and gone. But my Eddie would always be imprinted on my soul.

 **Tonight, with you, was everything I'd ever dreamed of, my Izzy—touching you, kissing you and making love to you. It was amazing and I will never forget the gift you gave me.**

 **I wish I could have shown you how much I've loved you way before now. You took my breath away. Giving yourself to me was what I had always hoped for—that you would be mine completely.**

 **Believe it or not, it was the best moment of my life.**

 **I love you so much, Princess. I will hold you in my heart forever since I can't hold you in my arms.**

 **Eddie**

Through my earth-shattering cries, I barely heard Mrs. Clearwater callin' out to me from below, wonderin' if I was okay. I couldn't answer. My whole world had come to a halt in a matter of minutes and words failed me.

"Mrs. Clearwater!" Rose shouted. "What's goin' on?"

"Oh, thank God," Mrs. Clearwater said, relieved.

Rose was up the ladder and in the castle with me before Mrs. Clearwater could tell her how I'd been carryin' on for twenty minutes.

"Izzy. What's wrong?" Her arms were around me, huggin' me, rockin' me back and forth.

I still couldn't speak; instead I held the tear-stained letter, gripped in my fist, up for Rose to see. She took it from my quiverin' hand to read what was inside. She gasped at the words she read.

"Oh, my God, Izzy. No ..."

And Rose's fadin' words were the last thing I remembered about that day.

We buried Daddy on Wednesday, and by Thursday, Aunt Jane and I had left town. The town where I'd been beat on my whole life. The town where I lost my momma, my daddy and my Eddie.

I didn't so much as think of lookin' back.

.

.

.

I ran toward my dear friend when I saw her. I didn't hobble anymore, thanks to Aunt Jane gettin' me the proper care I needed when she took me to California, so the look of awe on Rose's face made me laugh.

"Izzy! Oh my. It's so good to see you."

We hugged and cried and made complete fools of ourselves outside of the restaurant in my former hometown.

"I can't believe it's been ten years, Rose. You are even more beautiful."

We wiped tears of joy from our faces. Well, maybe a few were shed in sadness that this was the first time we'd seen one another in person since I left all those many years ago.

"I know." She held me at her arms' distance. "We talk every other week, but I'm pretty sure you forgot to tell me somethin'."

I smiled. I couldn't remember too many days in this town where I smiled that brightly, but I was truly happy.

"I was savin' it for a surprise."

"You surprised me all right. How far along are you?"

"Four months."

She gave me a shit eatin' grin. "Mmm-hmm. You little tart. Looks like someone has been keepin' you pretty busy in that castle by the sea."

I couldn't help but let laughter spill from my mouth. It felt good, freely rollin' from my chest and over my lips.

Rose gave me another hug. "I'm so damn happy for you, Izzy."

"I am, too."

My best friend took my hand and started leadin' me into the restaurant but stopped before pullin' the door open. "We could go somewhere else if you aren't in the mood for seafood. Are you cravin' anything in particular?"

I couldn't contain my smile. "Yep. Hostess cupcakes."

 **A/N:**

 **I plan on posting a few more chapters soon because I know some of you have questions. The full length letter is sitting in my docs right now waiting to be read. Midnight Cougar and Tracy wouldn't let me post the whole letter in the entry because it gave too much away. Evil wenches! LOL**

 **I appreciate all reviews, rec's, follows and favorites. They make me smile :)**

 **Hugs,**

 **OhGee**


End file.
